


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - Team Envy [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Buffy!AU, Community: summerpornathon, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Morgana have some fun with a certain skinny slayer that they've found lurking in their house. Merlin/Buffy!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> My entry of the Summer Pornathon Challenge #3 - Alternative Universe. Entry #34.

“Well well, look what we have here. Why, Morgana, I do believe we’ve found ourselves a little slayer!”

A hand grasped the back of Merlin’s neck. He froze where he was crouched behind an upturned table. He tried to struggle, to get away from the cold hand, but the grip was like iron. Fucking vampires; always tossing their strength around. 

The hand pulled him up and dragged him over to the middle of the room in front of a tall pale woman. She had black hair, much like his own, and her eyes were light like his as well, but they held an expression he would never have. She seemed crazed, like her mind had taken flight from her body.

She grinned manically down at Merlin. “A slayer you say? Oh Arthur, I had despaired of you ever getting me a birthday present,” She ran a hand down the side of Merlin’s face and he fought a flinch. “Hmm, this one will be  _such_  a pleasure to play with I think.” 

Arthur smirked down at the top of Merlin’s head. “I knew you’d like him, love. Why don’t you have some fun with him now, hm?”

“Come on little pet. Let’s listen to Arthur and have some fun.” In a show of inhuman strength she then proceeded to drag Merlin’s struggling body towards a back room. One glimpse at the bed was all he needed to know where this was going. The realization made him suck in an alarmed breath. He started to struggle harder, but it was no use; she was just too damn strong.

\--

A vampire was sucking the blood out of his veins. A fucking  _vamp_. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. Five years of training, five stupid years of having these fucking slayer abilities and he can’t even manage to take out a couple of crazy vamps. 

The lips pulled away from his neck and he let himself relax slightly in the manacles holding him to a large bed—and, manacles, really? In the bedroom? While he held no illusions that he was free, at least he could hope that she would stop bleeding him.

“Hmm, how are you doing pet? Still conscious? You’d better stay awake; we have more fun planned.” Morgana leered at him and trailed a hand down his chest, scratching her nails into his skin. Merlin hissed and tried to pull away, but his bonds prevented him from moving. “Feel good pet? Shall we make it feel better?”

Her hand moved lower, nails trailing further lower on his stomach, scratching lightly over the front of his trousers. Merlin gasped. “What? Wh – ?”

“Shh,” Morgana rubbed her hand harder across Merlin’s growing bulge. “I thought we were going to have some fun.”

Nimble hands opened Merlin’s trousers and dragged them down to his thighs. He was exposed. Exposed and, embarrassingly, hard. Morgana laughed softly and teasingly ran a finger down his shaft. Merlin was fighting biology here, trying not to enjoy what was the first hand on his cock in over half a year. He made a truly pathetic protest that had Morgana smiling, fangs pressing into her bottom lip.

“There, I told you we’d have some fun.” Merlin couldn’t hold in a whimper as Morgana’s hand stroked him, tightening at the head and running a thumb over the slit. Morgana smirked and moved herself lower down his body, stopping to breathe against Merlin’s hip. Her fangs brushed against the inside of his thigh, making him gasp. 

Merlin had stopped trying to get away by now, though he didn’t know why. It was like a cloud had infested his mind; all he knew was pain and pleasure and  _yes_  and  _more_. 

“That’s it. We’re having fun now aren’t we, love?” She licked a quick wet path from the inside of his thigh up the side of his cock. Merlin’s mouth fell open and let out a breathy moan. There was one last flash of her fangs before Morgana leant forward and pierced the tender flesh of his thigh. 

Merlin may have screamed, but he did not hear his own voice. He was lost, floating in the clouds, a haze of sweet agony.

The haze lifted, slightly, as she pulled away, lips stained crimson with his blood and eyes black as night. Her gaze was focused behind him. Merlin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The tickle of breath next to his ear made them snap open again.

“I just  _knew_  she would like you, little slayer. Knew it when I first set eyes on you. You’re just her type.”

Merlin swallowed thickly at the tangible smirk in the other vamp—Arthur’s—voice. This was it, he thought dismally, he was going to spend the rest of his days serving as a sex-slave-cum-midnight-snack to two crazed vamps and he was never going to see his mother again, or Gaius or Gwen or his stupid fucking ex Will. 

Just before Merlin started panicking, the daze came over him again. His vision blurred and all sensation zeroed in on the two points where the vampires’ fangs brushed against his skin. He squirmed beneath their attentions, both pulling away and pushing into the feeling of it. At the first pierce to his skin—his neck, bent back giving Arthur more access—his cock jerked in Morgana’s loose grasp.

Then Morgana’s fangs sank into his thigh again, and he couldn’t hold back the yelp of surprise. Hands were everywhere, stroking over his chest and stomach, dragging nails across his nipples. It was agony. It was ecstasy. 

Merlin felt feint. He could feel his vein throbbing as the blood left his body. His breath became heavier, his movements weaker. He was dying. 

Arthur pulled slowly away from Merlin neck and moved in close to whisper in his ear. “Now why don’t you show her how much you like her hand on your cock hm? Go on little slayer. Come for us.”

With a strangled noise Merlin came, thick white strings painted his stomach as his body jerked forward. The last thing he knew before the darkness took over was the feel of a smirk against his thigh and a smug chuckle next to his ear.


End file.
